Packettes for distributing product are well known in the cosmetic and personal care fields. A basic packette that is suitable for distribution in magazines and elsewhere is made conventional paper webs that are coated to prevent oil absorption. Alternatively, plastic laminates and foil laminates are also used. A typical packette may comprise a sheet having first and second panels which are able to fold against each other, and bond along the perimeter of the panels. Bonding may be achieved by a continuous line of adhesive or welding, for example. A reservoir for product is defined between the bonded panels. Each panel may be on the order of 100μ to 250μ thick. A means for opening the packette to retrieve product from the reservoir is generally provided. For example, a pull tab or tear strip may be located along a weaker section of the sheet. In general, packettes are relatively flat. Many packettes are basically rectangular or square, and measure 25 mm-150 mm on a side, while larger and smaller packettes, and differently shaped packettes are also known. The two opposing panels of the packette may be decorated by any suitable means known in the packaging arts, such as ink printing. Sometimes, the packette materials are treated to impart an improved quality to finished packette. For example, foil packettes may be treated to make the foil less permeable to air and water. Plastic packettes may be treated to prevent yellowing of the packette material. Many types of treatment are known for application to either the inside or the outside of the packette.
In the cosmetics and personal care field, some packettes are used for distributing on the order of 1 g to 5 g of product, or enough product for exactly one application (i.e. a single-use packette). These single-use packettes are not usually provided with means to reseal the packette after it has been opened by a user. Single-use packettes are suitable to give away as free product samples, or they may be sold in bulk quantities.
Packettes that are suitable for holding more than 1 g to 5 g of product are also used in the cosmetics and personal care markets. These packettes may be designed to supply enough product for two, three or more complete makeup or personal care treatments, rather than just one. In this case, the packettes may be resealable, with a zip lock or threaded closure mechanism, for example. These larger packettes may contain 10 g or more of product, and are intended for individual retail sale, or for sale in bulk quantities.
Packettes are suitable for holding a wide range of products, including creams, lotions, gels, liquids, powders and pastes; skin treatment products, color makeup products and fragrance products. Sheet-type articles are also suitable for distribution in packettes. Examples of such products include moist towelettes for cleaning the hands and face, and sheet-type mask products for treating the skin. There is usually only one sheet-type article in a single packette, which may. therefore, be considered a single-use packette. Packettes that incorporate a wand type applicator are also known. The wand extends into the packette and is used to retrieve product from the reservoir. If the packette is intended for more than one application, then the applicator may be part of a closure system that seals the packette between uses.
Nowadays, personal care companies seek to attract consumers by incorporating a source of heat into the cosmetic or personal care experience. Up to now, the cost and complexity of doing so has prevented companies from supplying means to heat packettes that are intended to be given away as a free sample. However, when a free packette sample is intended to drive the sale of a commercial size heated product, then it would be advantageous if the product supplied by the packette were also heated. The present invention addresses this need.